The Tale of Four Sisters
by Pupmon1
Summary: So...a couple did a double adoption..of two who aren't siblings...and they already had kids...this will be an interesting adventure. [Fallen Petals] [Banana Split]
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay since my last Fallen Petals/Banana Split has fallen through...like I got nothing for it, I decided to try again. There is a bit of ooc in this story, but not much. Well here ya go, an Adoption!AU, Read &Review, if you so desire**

* * *

Cinder sat in the back of the car with her arms crossed. She looked up at the man driving. "Where are we going?" she demanded.

The man looked at the 18 year old in the mirror. "We may have finally found someone to take your ass."

Cinder growled at the man and looked out the window. She watched the morning sky begin to lighten, her amber eyes reflecting the new morning sun. She distracted herself from her abusive caretaker by watching the clouds fly by.

She watched in silence as the man drove up to the adoption center. The large brick building seemed almost like a prision. It was really...for the orphans who didn't get to go to a foster home. Cinder remembered her life in that building, she had one friend, everyone else, even the adults, called her a witch, her eyes seemed to glow from time to time. Only one other girl didn't find it weird, and it was a young girl whose eyes were brown and pink. Cinder hadn't seen her friend in a year, since she was sent to a foster home.

Cinder was jostled from her thoughts as the car stuttered to a stop. She was dragged out of the car by the man who was supposed to take care of her, his powerful grip would hurt if she weren't used to it.

"Listen here ya little bitch. There's another chic they're looking at, so make yourself presentable, this is probably your last chance to actually get adopted because-"

"In a week I'll be 18 and my ass will be out the door…" Cinder finished his statement. In Vale once an orphan is 18 it's legal to kick him or her out of a foster home.

Her 'caretaker', for lack of a better word, pulled the black haired girl into the building and to the dining room, which was used as a type of interview room for adoptions. Two adults already sat at the large oak table, one a beautiful black haired woman, and the other a large blonde man. Both were fairly muscular, though the man looked like he walked out of a body building magazine.

As Cinder sat down across from them, she tried not to stare at the woman. The young woman, when seeing a woman with beautiful black haired, would sometimes pretend that was her mother coming to take her home. Though she now knew better, it was amusing to entertain the thought that she could go home with someone like her. As the adoption agent came in and gave the couple a copy of her file to look over, Cinder took the opportunity to look at the woman.

Now with a second look, she saw the woman's hair wasn't pure black, the tips where a reddish color, it almost looked natural. Cinder watched as the woman's silver eyes scanned over the page, and her gaze was drawn down the contours of her face down to the white jacket she was wearing. She looked so young, but old at the same time...she was beautiful.

Then Cinder's crimson eyes flicked over to the man she assumed to be the woman's husband. He was a large man, bigger than the other guardians that Cinder had been taken care of in the past. It would hurt if she messed up in this house. The man had an epic mullet of golden blonde hair and had a hard angular face. He was wearing a black muscle shirt with a strange yellow symbol, like a burning heart. Cinder studied the symbol for a moment, it looks familiar, but she can't place it.

She begins to go through the different local businesses that have a personalize symbol, trying to identify it, when a voice calls her attention. "So you're Cinder Fall?"

Cinder looked up and nodded a little, trying to keep a stoic face. She looked a the woman who spoke and sighed. "Yes, I'm Cinder."

The woman smiled and held out her hand for the teenager to take. "Well my name is Summer Rose, and this is my partner, Taiyang Xiao Long."

"So you're not married," Cinder just blurted out. She probably shouldn't, but she no longer cared if she was actually adopted today.

Though the reaction she got was the last thing she expected, a deep bellowing laugh from the man named Taiyang. She could almost feel the table vibrate a little. "Nay girl, legally we are."

"Just for reasons, I had to keep my maiden name," the woman, Summer, explained softly.

Cinder blinked in confusion for a moment before nodding a little. She understood that some people were just like that. "So...why adopted a seventeen year old?"

"Its not your age, its your file. You know as well as I you won't survive past eightteen," Summer explained.

Cinder sighed and looked away, she was right. Cinder probably wouldn't survive when she got evicted out of her foster home. She closed her eyes and sighed in defeat.

Then she heard something, the door behind her opening. That must be the other girl they asked for. Cinder took a deep breath and turned to look back at her competition, but what she saw made her pause.

"N-Neo?"

The small girl who now stood behind Cinder looked up and blinked a few times. Cinder hadn't seen her in such a long time...but she looks the same. The right side of her hair was brown, and the left was pink with a white highlight. Her left eye was still brown, and the other still pink.. She was wearing a plain pink t-shirt and black shorts. She looked almost 12 with how petite she is, but Cinder knew she was actually about 15.

Neo slowly walked up and took a seat beside Cinder, as once again the couple looked over the file. Neo held her standard silence, most would find it uncomfortable, but Cinder almsot enjoyed it.

Again Summer looked up from the paper and smiled. "You're Neopolitan?"

Neo simply nodded.

"Well it says here you were a social secruty case...taken from your legal guardians."

Again just a nod. Summer looked at the girl in confusion, this silence is normal.

Cinder noticed the action and spoke up. "She doesn't talk...it hurts for her to."

Neo let out a soft whimper, expecting to be forced to, though again, Summer surprised the orphans. "That's fine, she doesn't have to if she doesn't want to. You seem to know enough about her, Cinder."

The young woman nodded and the interview began. Cinder answered for both of them, just standard things.

"Any juvinile criminal records?"

"No."

"Drug use?"

"Nothing but the occasional cigarette for me, nothing for Neo."

"Alcohol use."

"No."

Summer paused for a moment and looked at her partner for a moment. He nods and they both stand. "We'll be right back, darlings," Taiyang said with a smile. He took his wife's hand and they walked out.

Taking the moment of silence, Cinder looked over at Neo and smiled a little. It was good to see her friend again. Neo met her crimson gaze and smiled as well. The small girl reached out and took her hand.

"Neo...you're gonna get adopted today...I'll be fine."

Neo whimpered and shook her head. "You...you deserve it too…" she said in a soft gentle voice.

"Neo...with how you are...you can't stay here."

"I won't go before you."

"That's good to hear."

Cinder and Neo both looked up and found Summer and Taiyang smiling down at them. Cinder turned as red as Summer's tips and pulled away from Neo as the woman continued speaking. "We've decided to adopt you both."

"What?" Cinder looked at Neo in surprise, and the small girl met her gaze. They were both surprised. A double adoption with non-siblings was so rare, the others would tease that it was illegal.

Summer nodded as Taiyang went to go get another set of adoption papers. "I'm sure Ruby and Yang won't mind sharing a room again."

"Wait you have kids?"

This day can only get weirder for the two orphans who now have a home.

* * *

 **AN: So here it is...hope ya'll liked it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well here we are. More Cinder and Neo and adoption AU. Hope ya'll enjoy it, Read &Review if you desire. BTW: Yes I know I made Cinder and Neo OOC, but I was going for a more...they're still them just in a different situation.**

* * *

Cinder and Neo both squirmed awkwardly as they sat in the bed of the black pick up truck that was now rumbling down the road, towards their new home. Neo pressed close to the back window, afraid of getting blown out, while Cinder leaned back against the side, her elbows hanging over the edge. Cinder's raven black hair blew behind her, earning her some cat calls from some guys in another car.

Neo also stared at Cinder with brown and pink eyes, though the older girl didn't notice, she was too busy staring at the two in the cabin...the two adults who had just adopted the two girls. It was weird, but Cinder wasn't going to complain. Neo had a home now.

Cinder let out a silent sigh then felt a hand on her thigh. She jumped slightly, then remembered the girl beside her. "What is it Neo?" she asked as she looked down at the small girl.

Neo carefully leaned over and whispered softly, only hoping to be heard over the motor. "They have kids…"

"I know I know…" Cinder responded. She sighed softly and looked away. That just makes this all stranger. That fact made Cinder a little nervous. She couldn't read these people, like she could others.

Cinder watched carefully, as the truck rumbled down a residential road. It pulled into the driveway of a two story home. She looked up at the eggshell colored house as the truck rumbled to a stop.

"Here we are…" the older girl spoke softly. She watched the adults climb out of the cabin, and the woman named Summer looked back at the two girls. "We'll go get Ruby and Yang ready, you two can come inside and relax in the living room."

Cinder and Neo both hesitated as Taiyang opened the back of the truck. Then the two adults retreated inside.

Cinder sighed softly and slowly climbed out the back of the truck. "Come on...we don't wanna test them…" she muttered to her old friend.

Neo nervously nodded and slowly crawled out, Cinder helping the small girl down out of the truck bed. Then she let out a heavy sigh and, with her hands stuffed in the pockets of her jeans and her body tense, she led Neo into their new 'home', both girls only hoping it would be better than their last.

Cinder carefully and quietly opened the front door, an old habit of hers. She silently entered the house, and found it rather plain. She could see a small kitchen on her left, and a living room to her right. The living room consisted of an almost overly large flat screen, two recliners facing the TV, and a couch at a right angle of the chairs. Across from the door was a set of stairs that led upward.

Cinder took a deep breath and walked over to the couch, silently sitting down. Neo carefully joined her, shifting nervously.

The older girl took a deep breath and looked down at her friend. "We're gonna be okay...in a few weeks, I can...I can leave, and I'll take you with me, okay?"

Neo paused for a moment before opening her mouth and speaking softly. "I understand…"

Cinder smiled softly, then closed her eyes, listening to the sounds up stairs. She couldn't make out any voices, but she could hear heavy footsteps now coming down the stair well.

The seventeen year old girl looked back and expected to find the man, Taiyang, stomping down the stairs, but what she saw was surprising. Coming down the stairs was a girl, a little bigger than Neo but she couldn't be much older. She was wearing a pure red hoodie, black jeans, and combat boots. Though what drew Cinder's attention was the young girl's hair and eyes. Her eyes were like pools of quicksliver and held a playfully innocent light, and her hair was raven black with red tips, it almost looked natural.

The girl put on a playful smile when she saw the two on the couch. "Hey, are you the two girls Mom and Dad adopted?" she asked as she walked in.

Cinder nodded and looked the girl over, once she was able to refocus her mind. "Yeah, that's us."

The girl smiled and held out her hand for Cinder to take. "Well, I'm Ruby, its a pleasure to meet you."

Cinder slowly reached out and took Ruby's hand. "Cinder," she mumbled.

Ruby seemed to sense the awkwardness because after a quick hand shake, she pulled away and plopped down on one of the recliners. She let out a sigh and shook her head. "It was only supposed to be one girl, not two."

"Yeah well...things don't always work out the way people have planned," Cinder mumbled.

Ruby smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but its for the greater good, so its all cool."

"Yeah... I guess...so how-"

Before Cinder could finish the sentence she heard Neo yelp. She turned her attention to her young friend, but all she saw was this mass of yellow. She quickly stood and found Neo cornered against the edge of the couch by a tank of a person, the blonde haired girl that now sat facing Neo could only be described as such. She wore a yellow tank top and black work out shorts and showed off her muscles quite nicely, though her long, wild golden hair spilled around her, hiding a good portion of it.

Cinder was about to snap at the larger girl, when she noticed something, the look in her lilac eyes. It was akin to someone looking at a small cute animal for the first time. The new girl looked up at Cinder, regarding her with a nod before turning back to Neo. "Who is this small multicolored girl, and why is she so cute~?" the girl practically squealed.

"Her name is Neopolitan...or Neo for short. As for the cute part, I think you answered that yourself," Cinder answered with a chuckle. She relaxed a little and slowly sat back down. Maybe they were gonna be okay.

"Yang relax," Ruby said with a chuckle.

The blonde girl, Yang, relaxed, shifting postitions to lean back on the couch between the two new girls.

Cinder let out a soft sigh and glanced around the large girl to her old friend. Neo hesitated for a moment before smiling a little. Maybe...they were gonna be okay...

* * *

 **AN: There it is. That's it. On a side note: I'd like to request if any of you have a better cover picture for this Adoption AU, I'd appreciate if you would let me use it. If not, I got the one I've been using that isn't that bad...**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: What's this? Another update in the same week! What is this madness?! Well...this madness is called visiting grandparents, so I have a lot of time to write. Well, Read &Review, if you so desire. I shall continue writing~**

* * *

Cinder sat in silence, watching Yang try to talk Neo, the smaller girl not responding. That didn't seem to bother the large girl. Cinder rolled her eyes and turned to the smaller of the two sisters.

"...why did your parents adopt us?" she asked carefully.

Ruby rocked in the recliner for a moment before saying. "This house is too big for our family. And I hate sleeping alone." Cinder, Yang, and Neo stared at Ruby for a few seconds before she corrected her wording. "I mean I missed our bunk beds!"

"Nice freudian slip sis," Yang said with a laugh.

"Shut up!" the smaller girl snapped, glaring at her older sister.

Cinder hid a smile, watching the two interact. It was fairly sweet. The girl relaxed, the hope this place was going to be a home growing. She watched the two bicker lovingly, not noticing a smile growing on her face...it's nice.

Though a certain sound drew her attention. The three looked over at Neo, who had just kicked the table to get their attention. She quickly signed something, her voice too hoarse to say much. _'When can we see our room?'_

Ruby looked between the three on the couch. "Um...someone wanna translate?"

Cinder opened her mouth to say something, though Yang is the one who spoke up first. "She wants to see their room."

Cinder stared at Yang in amazement as Yang signed back to Neo, 'Why don't we go see together?'

The small girl looked at Cinder, smiling shyly. With a nod from the raven haired girl, the girl quickly stood. Yang laughed and stood as well, taking Neo's hand and walking upstairs with her. Cinder watched them carefully until they disappeared from view.

Ruby noticed the girl's actions and crawled into the couch. "Hey, don't worry, Yang won't hurt anyone."

Cinder's gaze snapped over to Ruby. "I'm not worried!" she said defensively.

Ruby looked Cinder over and sighed softly. "...why are you so jumpy?"

Cinder glared at Ruby as she tried to pry into her life. "I'm not, leave it alone," she snapped, her eyes seeming to glowing, then she stood and walked out the door, needing a smoke to relax.

Ruby sighed softly and closed her eyes. "...I'm sorry…" she mumbled, hoping Cinder would hear, though the girl was already out the door.

* * *

Yang led Neo upstairs and to the left, into a red room where the large man named Taiyang was making the top bunk of a wooden bunk bed. The large man looked over and smiled. "Hey you two, how's it going?"

Yang smiled at her father as Neo slipped behind her, not trusting the large man. Large men always managed to hurt her no matter how fast she became. Yang chuckled softly and reached back, taking her hand, much like a big sister would.

"Neo wanted to see her new room," Yang explained.

Taiyang nodded and stepped towards the door. "Well, I just got done setting up the room, so I'll go help Summer set up your room." The large man moved carefully past the two girls, smiling warmly at Neo. He had read her file...he knew what she had been through...what her real father had done..and why.

Yang smiled unknowingly as she led Neo into the small room. The bunk bed was shoved up against the far wall, cornered off by a large dresser. To the left of the door, under the window is a wooden desk with a computer already set up. The walls were painted red, the ceiling was black, and the floors were a dark stained wood. Neo looked around, feeling strange with her pink, light brown, and white color scheme in the dark room. She carefully approached and sat on the bottom bunk, noticing the brown and white...just like her.

Yang sat at the desk, being sure to face her. "How do you like it? We can have it repainted if you or Cinder want...this was gonna be Ruby's room, but she didn't like it."

Neo looked up at Yang and spoke, softly and slowly as to not hurt herself. "...it's fine...Cinder likes red and black…"

Yang suddenly burst into a large smile when she heard Neo speak. It was very soft...very gentle...and very melodic. "Well then, lucky us...are you okay?" she asked carefully.

Neo nodded and bowed her head. She fell silent and took a deep breath. Yang kicked the desk, just enough to make a sound to get her attention, then she started signing. _'Would this make you more comfortable?'_

Neo smiled a little and nodded. _'Yes...how do you know sign?'_

 _'My friend Blake works at the library. She reads to kids sometimes. I learned sign language to help the kids who couldn't hear her words.'_

Neo smiled as Yang stood and sat beside her. The larger girl scared her...but… _'You're nice.'_

 _'I'm a big sister.'_

Neo giggled and Yang smiled. The larger girl hesitantly reached around and put an arm around the smaller girl. Neo tensed up for a moment before relaxing...there was something warm about Yang...something relaxing. The muscles Neo felt in her arms...she could sense that they weren't for violence as others she's felt. And she hadn't said anything about her eyes...like it didn't even matter.

Yang smiled as the girl relaxed...then she saw something, just beneath the collar of her long sleeve shirt...a patch of brown skin. Yang carefully reached up and gently pulled down the collar of Neo's shirt, to look at her back.

Neo instantly jumped up and shook her head. "No!" she said loudly, louder than she had been in a while.

Yang recoiled. "I...I'm sorry…" she said, though Neo was already out of the room. Yang sighed and stood, following her back downstairs. Neo slipped out the front door while Yang took her place beside her sister.

"Touchy people…" Ruby muttered.

"We should still be good hosts…"

Ruby simply nodded and leaned on her sister, sighing softly.

* * *

Cinder stood at the front door, letting out a lazy haze of smoke, only looking up when Neo came outside. The amber eyed girl watched Neo sit on the steps to the house. She took her place beside the younger girl, removing her cigarette from her lips.

"Did they hurt you?" she asked carefully.

 _'No,'_ Neo responded. _'I just...panicked…'_

Cinder nodded in understanding. "These people are strange...too kind...too...helpful."

At that Neo simply nodded. Neither were used to being treated like this...neither wanted to be treated like this. It wasn't normal for them.

Cinder looked over at Neo and carefully reached out. She touched Neo's bangs, carefully watching for her to flinch away. Neo didn't...she trusted Cinder not to hurt her. She's seen it anyway. Cinder smiled a little and gently brushed it aside, revealing a blotch of brown skin under the pink hair, only a few speckles of pale intruding in it. Neo blushed lightly and shivered a little as Cinder ran a hand down her hairline, watch the brown splotch vanish behind her ear.

"I can't control it…" Neo says very softly.

Cinder nodded and smiled. "I don't think they'll hurt you for it...you know you can't hide it any longer than I can hide my eyes...they're gonna catch them flashing...they're gonna see your back…and I'm sure Taiyang and Summer already know..."

Neo slowly looked up and nodded. She didn't want to admit it, but Cinder was right...Cinder was always right. The older girl smiled gently and took a drag from her cigarette. She blew out a long stream of smoke, then smashed out the small embers on the wood, putting her hand over it to make sure it's crushed. Neo fixed her bangs to cover her abnormality.

Then the two stood and headed back inside. There they found the Xiao Long/Rose family sitting in the living room, the two sisters sitting on the couch, while the adults took up the recliners. The moment Yang noticed them she stood and went over to the dinning room, grabbing two of the chairs and carrying them into the living room.

Cinder and Neo move towards them, though the chairs are quickly filled by the two sisters. Taiyang chuckled and gestured at the couch. "Have a seat, I think formal introductions are in order." Cinder and Neo hesitated before taking spots on the couch. "Well you know both of us, but I don't think you know Yang and Ruby formally. They're not that best with...formality."

"We noticed…" Cinder said softly, noticing how friendly the two were to people they didn't even know.

Both sisters blushed and looked down as their parents glared at them. Cinder chuckled and Neo looked at them a little sadly. It wasn't a bad thing that they were friendly...just unexpected.

"Well...I'm Ruby Rose Xiao Long…" Ruby spoke softly. "I'm fifteen and currently attending Signal High…"

Neo looked up and quickly signed something, and judging by the faces Summer and Taiyang made, they didn't understand it any more than Ruby did.

"She also goes there," both Yang and Cinder translated, both looking at each other when they realized they had spoken together.

"Sorry, habit…" Yang mumbled softly, though Cinder dismissed it with a wave. As long as Neo was understood, it didn't really matter how. Yang took a deep breath and continued to speak. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister. I work with my dad at the gym and part time at the library. That's where I know sign language from."

Cinder nodded and smiled a little. "Well, I'm Cinder Fall, orphaned at age 0. Not much more to say beyond that."

Ruby cringed away and shook her head, trying to cast that from her mind. Meanwhile Neo took a deep breath. She couldn't vocalize anything, so she just tried to shrink away

Summer smiled and reached over, touching her hand. "It's okay dear...you can talk when you're feeling better." Neo nodded and smiled shyly, as Summer continued. "Well, why don't you two head upstairs to rest. Your things are supposed to be delivered tomorrow from your respective houses."

Cinder nodded and took Neo's hand, letting her lead the taller girl upstairs before either were able to say they had barely anything to their name. Cinder stood in silence, taking in the room as Neo sat on the lower bunk. The taller girl carefully climbed up, standing on Neo's headboard to look at her bed...a crimson comforter greeting her. She smiled and climbed up, sitting cross legged on the bed. It wasn't soft by any means...neither bed was, but it was better than they had.

Neo went and closed the door so the two could get some sleep. Cinder watched as Neo stripped off her long pants and long sleeve shirt, revealing the sports bra and panties underneath...but more precious a sight was Neo's skin...black and white patchwork all over her body. Cinder once called its beautiful, and still held that belief, though Neo didn't believe her. Neo climbed into bed while Cinder wormed out of her skinny jeans and leather jacket. The larger girl tossed them over to the desk chair, then reached over, clicking the light off. It was early, but the two were tired...they'd sleep as long as their new family would let them.

* * *

 **AN: ...yes I made Vitilgo!Neo. I couldn't help it, it's too good and it matches what I have planned for her. Anyway, excuse this rare quick update, they won't all be like this... *bows* Stick around though, Next comes Alpha Rose.**


End file.
